<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me fly higher by spacedaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455870">Let me fly higher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer'>spacedaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Swearing, Redemption, vaati is a sword spirit for the four sword and has to put up with four loud teenagers now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaati had been in the four sword for so long that the pain he'd experienced from within the seal had just felt normal. He'd gotten used to it, in a way. When the blade had finally been drawn, for the first time in so long, he'd expected freedom. Instead, he found that his cage had merely changed shape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sandpaper on my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seal <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Vaati wasn’t sure how long he’d been here. There was no way for him to tell, none at all- but he knew that it had been quite a long time. A long time, with nothing but <em>constant, agonizing pain</em>.</p><p>It felt like he was being ripped in two. Like his mind and body were being torn apart, just <em>pain, everything hurt, it hurt so badly, the sword was ripping through his flesh over and over and over and-</em></p><p>He tried not to think about it. Tried to ignore the pain.</p><p>The sanctuary, for as much as he hated it, wasn’t terrible. It was a calm, quiet place, and the wind soothed him. It brought stories to him, whispered tales of Hyrule that he couldn’t quite comprehend- gave him knowledge that he couldn’t use, couldn’t understand.</p><p>But it was better than nothing, so he listened anyways. Listening distracted from the pain. Listening made him feel as if he was alive once more, as if he was <em>free</em> once more, a being with all the power of a <em>god</em>.</p><p>Not stuck.</p><p>Trapped.</p><p><em>Pain</em>.</p><p>The wind told him of a child, of someone familiar to his soul.  He couldn’t make out <em>who</em> or <em>why</em>… just a sense of something familiar. Someone he knew.</p><p>Was it good? Bad?</p><p>Eh, probably bad. He had no friends, he could remember <em>that</em> much.</p><p>In time, he could feel his seal weakening. He liked the feeling of the seal <em>weakening</em>- it made the pain go away, even if only slightly. At least, that’s what had happened the <em>other</em> times, he could remember. But this time, it only got <em>worse</em>. He had no body, not that could be understood within the <em>seal</em>, but whatever counted as his body <em>hurt</em>. Like it was being ripped apart at the seams, everything that made him was <em>pain</em>. He wanted to scream, but had no <em>voice</em>- nothing to say. Nothing he could do. Only exist in this <em>torture</em>.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p><p>Eventually, he could hear voices. Not ones carried by the wind, but <em>actual</em> voices. People were coming.</p><p>Coming to reinforce the seal, he was certain.</p><p>No freedom. No end to the pain.</p><p>At least it would hopefully quiet down once the seal was strengthened.</p><p>
  <em>At this point, he didn’t care how the pain stopped. He just wanted it to stop.</em>
</p><p>The voices were vanishing. Someone screaming- <em>would they quiet down? Their voices were annoying</em>. He was in enough pain as it was, he didn’t need their screams.</p><p>A young boy’s voice was near, the only voice left. It was familiar to him, though he couldn’t place why. Not that there was anything he could do about it either way. He was stuck in here. Though… the seal hadn’t grown stronger. It was growing weaker, still.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt so much, why couldn’t they have just done their jobs-</em>
</p><p>A hand on the blade.</p><p>His heart- if he had one, still- stopped for a moment.</p><p>Would this boy be enough of a fool to free him?</p><p>
  <em>Free him free him let him out stop the pain let him be <strong>free</strong>, he wanted the skies again, he wanted the <strong>world</strong> again-</em>
</p><p>The blade was drawn.</p><p>The pain stopped.</p><p>He was not free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome, and thank you for reading this first chapter! I've had this idea bouncing around at the back of my head for ages now but was never able to work it out in a way that I'd actually liked until now, so I'm happy to finally be sharing this story. I hope you all enjoy, and again, thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leave the atmosphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt strange. He was within the blade still, but he didn’t know <em>why</em>. It was drawn, he should be <em>free</em>. That was how this <em>worked</em>. Either he broke out, or they pulled the blade and broke the seal themselves. But that hadn’t happened this time.</p>
<p>It was unpleasant.</p>
<p>He was in too many places at once- it was <em>nauseating</em>. Not pain, it didn’t hurt, but it made his head spin. Dizzy. How long had it been since he’d been dizzy? He didn’t know. Couldn’t know. Had he <em>ever</em> been dizzy?</p>
<p>Focus on the voices. One voice had split to four- how?</p>
<p>No, don’t be an idiot. It was the <em>four sword</em>, of course they’d split into four. That’s what happened. That how he’d died the last time. That’s why his eye was burning, why his skin was burning, why everything was pain <em>pain pain pain-</em></p>
<p>Not anymore. It was fine. <em>He was fine.</em></p>
<p>They were saying his name. Angry at him. They’d be fools not to fear him, after all- but he was <em>in here</em>. Why did it sound like they thought they were fighting him? Were they dense?</p>
<p>Well, they <em>were</em> Links. Of course they were stupid, that little brat had <em>always </em>been stupid.</p>
<p>He hated not knowing. He hated being <em>stuck</em>, still after everything. He hated how dizzy he felt, how much he just <em>wanted out</em>. He needed out. Needed <em>freedom</em>. Damned sword, <em>let him out!!</em></p>
<p>Blink.</p>
<p>Open your eye.</p>
<p>He could… see?</p>
<p>But the perspective was wrong. He felt <em>small</em>. Not a giant demon- it was… leaving? Why was his body <em>leaving?</em> Where was it going?</p>
<p>He felt powerless. Small. His magic was weak.</p>
<p>
  <em>Meek, miniscule nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>The words echoed in his head, though he’d long forgotten what they meant. He was watching his body fly away from him, watching those four sword <em>fools</em> stare at the back of a demon they could never catch- then watching as a sword was pointed at <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>“Who are <em>you?!</em>”</p>
<p>The question caught him by surprise, as much as it had the other three boys. Looking at his hands- <em>he had hands?</em>- he could only blink. Confusion. Why did he look this way? Why did he have a body? His body had just <em>left</em>.</p>
<p>He looked down. On his chest, securing his cape, was the gem set within the pommel of the four sword. It was green- <em>such an ugly colour</em>- and then red, shifting blue, then purple. Switching. Changing. Power.</p>
<p>Why was it <em>there?</em></p>
<p>He let his feet touch the ground, realizing only then that he’d been hovering a few feet off the ground. This was strange. He had a body, but it wasn’t <em>his</em> body. Was it? No. No, it wasn’t- his skin was cold. Smooth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Metallic?</em>
</p>
<p>The sword had done something to his body.</p>
<p>No, no, his body had <em>left</em>. Flown away. He <em>should not</em> have even <em>had</em> a body without it.</p>
<p>Then… the sword had <em>given</em> him a body. But why? How? What was going on?</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m talking to you! <em>Who are you?!</em>”</p>
<p>The one in blue was yelling- so rude, so <em>loud</em>. His ears hurt, though he made no show of it. It was weird, having a body. It wasn’t <em>right</em>, he didn’t understand it. But it was him, somehow. Him, after all of his <em>power</em> and <em>magic</em> had gone and flown off into the sky.</p>
<p>“Vaati.”</p>
<p>Stupid. Why answer with his real name? The four swords were pointed at him once more, and he could feel his right eye hurting. It was <em>throbbing</em> in pain- but when he moved his hand to clutch at it, to put pressure in hopes of alleviating the pain <em>somehow</em>… there was no eye to be found. What had once been a scar hidden under his hair was <em>metal</em> and <em>gemstone</em>, unseeing.</p>
<p>The swords threatened to pierce his body, but they made no impact.</p>
<p>It made sense.</p>
<p>After all, he <em>was</em> the sword. Somehow. He didn’t understand how or why, but he was.</p>
<p>“You can’t kill me with that stupid <em>toy</em>. I’m as much a part of it as it is of me.”</p>
<p>“…What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>The one in purple asked, and he felt himself wondering if it would be wise to respond. He seemed <em>smarter</em> than the others. His eyes were paying attention to more than any of them.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t like he could do anything as he was now. His power was gone. And if he wanted it back.. he’d need to use these damned brats. To keep them alive.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit.</em>
</p>
<p>How ironic, that the goddesses would allow this to happen. To force him to rely on the ones he’d tried to kill so many times, just for a shot at regaining his power.</p>
<p>Unfortunate.</p>
<p><em>“Sword spirits</em>. Are you so uneducated as to not know a thing about them? Powerful blades develop souls of their own, and this one is no different.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know why he knew that himself, to be honest. Perhaps he’d known of them at some point, long ago. Or maybe he just knew because he <em>was</em> one now.</p>
<p>“Why would the four sword, a holy blade meant to <em>defeat</em> Vaati, have a sword spirit <em>named</em> Vaati, then?”</p>
<p>“Because the demon you need to <em>defeat</em> has already flown away. The sword and I are… <em>intimately</em> acquainted. None know of it better than I. And none know better of the <em>demon</em> than I.”</p>
<p>It was forged to kill him. To ruin him. It had done its job well. It had killed him over and over, <em>hurt</em> him over and over. Now it was hurting him with the biggest insult it could manage.</p>
<p>Make him part of it. Make him have to help those fools.</p>
<p>Well, he would. For now.</p>
<p>But he’d get his power back, and he’d free himself.</p>
<p>The goddesses would <em>regret</em> this decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wretched noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he’d discovered, after being dragged around by these brats, was that they were <em>loud</em>. The green one (just Green, he’d ended up being called) was bossy, the blue one was always angry and hotheaded, and the red one- <em>goddesses above</em>, he was <em>whiny</em> and <em>loud</em> and <em>crying.</em> He may not have had true “ears” anymore, his hearing was different whenever he was in the sword- but it was still <em>annoying</em>. What he wouldn’t give to shut them all up for good…</p>
<p>But they were chosen by the sword, so even if he <em>could</em> attack, it wouldn’t let him hurt them.</p>
<p>Damned inconvenience.</p>
<p>The second thing he’d discovered was that these heroes were <em>awful</em> at teamwork. Like, just absolutely <em>atrocious</em>. They were nothing like the heroes of the four sword he’d fought in the past- these idiots would <em>Not. Stop. Arguing.</em> It seemed like every word out of their mouths only sparked another disagreement- who should be leader, where should they go, yadda yadda blah blah <em>annoying.</em></p>
<p>Maybe <em>that</em> was what the goddesses had planned for him. Kill him not with violence, but with <em>irritation</em>. Make him implode with how damned annoying these stupid brats were.</p>
<p>Cruel, but given the choice between that and the torture he’d endured in the seal… actually, he’d rather take the torture.</p>
<p>At least pain could be ignored better than Red’s <em>stupid shrill voice-</em></p>
<p>“Would you all <em>shut up?</em>”</p>
<p>Projecting his form from the blade took up more energy than he’d like, but he didn’t have much choice at current. He tended to project his form out of Vio’s or Red’s sword- he liked the way that the red and purple looked with his outfit. Green clashed horribly, and Blue was just… a stupid brute. Not worth being near.</p>
<p>“All of you are such absolute <em>babies</em>. Honestly. Do you <em>ever</em> stop arguing? And you call yourselves <em>Link</em>- that’s <em>pathetic</em>. I’ve known children <em>ten years old</em> who were more competent than you.”</p>
<p>He could see Blue’s fist raise, but moved back before he could connect. Not that it would matter- his body was metallic, and he was a <em>spirit</em>. If it hurt anyone, it would hurt that stupid child.</p>
<p>“You try to fight, because you know you can’t argue me. I’m <em>right</em>, and you know it.”</p>
<p>All of them looked away, if only for a moment- before Red spoke up once more with that <em>horrible</em> whiny voice of his, eyes filled with tears. Again. Goddesses above, how was he a <em>hero?</em> The brat cried at the drop of a hat- <em>literally!</em></p>
<p>“H-He’s right, guys! W-We have to get along! If we can’t get along, who will protect Hyrule?”</p>
<p>“I hate to admit it, but… yeah.” Green nodded after a while, folding his arms. Vaati always found himself <em>irritated</em> when he looked at Green- he was familiar, beyond the way that <em>all</em> Links were familiar. He wasn’t sure what it was... was it the hat, perhaps? But something… something just drove him up the wall when he looked at that one. “But its not like you’re being <em>helpful</em> there, Vaati. You could do something other than sit around and complain. Why not try to give us <em>help?</em>”</p>
<p>“I’ll give help when you all stop being a pain in my ass. Your incessant whining and arguing hurts my head.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you something to <em>hurt</em> about- YEOWCH!”</p>
<p>Blue, ever the idiot, had tried to punch him. And, naturally, punching him would hurt. Absolute moron. Vaati couldn’t help but laugh- honestly, what an <em>idiot</em>.</p>
<p>“Did you forget what I am <em>already?</em> Then again, you’re the dumbest of the lot. I didn’t think it was <em>possible</em> for someone to think only with their fists, but I suppose I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“<em>SHUT UP!</em>”</p>
<p>He just shrugged- he didn’t care about him, and instead turned to look again at the others.</p>
<p>“Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic-“</p>
<p>“Why are you speaking with us?” Vio. That was the one that Vaati trusted the least- he was quiet. Thoughtful. A bit too close to Vaati himself- someone who could <em>scheme</em>. He didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like the others… if there was one to watch for, it was Vio. “If you’re seeking only to argue with us all, then that’s not going to do much to help either. Unless, you’d think it better we argue against <em>you</em>, and all of us get along.”</p>
<p>“I-Is that really it, Vaati? Are you trying to help?”</p>
<p>“G-Ghh- shut up! You’re just annoying me!”</p>
<p>He went back into the sword, no longer willing to uphold a physical form. What a <em>pain</em>. That stupid Vio- he was dead wrong, he was <em>not</em> trying to help! He had his pride, he would <em>never</em> help those stupid brats! He just wanted them to <em>shut up!</em></p>
<p>From his place in the sword, he was fairly certain he could hear Vio snicker, and he decided that he hated that sound most of all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ripped apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaati could feel the wind calling.</p>
<p>Those heroic fools were completely ignorant to it- too stupid to be on their guard from the <em>wind</em>, even though he was known as the <em>wind demon</em>. They had no idea just what his magic could <em>do</em>, what he could <em>hear</em>. Even within the sword, the wind still responded a <em>little</em> to him. After all, he’d been a sorcerer before he’d been a demon. He’d forgotten all about his past, but that much was <em>certain</em> to him- he’d always had power over wind.</p>
<p>And he could sense that his body was planning… something. He could hear his own laughter, feel it in the way the wind teased and played with the heroes’ hair. It was all a <em>game</em>, and these children were none the wiser. Completely ignorant to what was going to happen.</p>
<p>He could warn them, but… if they were too stupid to figure out what was going on, then that was really their fault.</p>
<p>They’d made a boat to try to get to the mountains faster, but that was their mistake. He could feel the wind grow stronger, laugh <em>harder</em> at them. The river was flowing the wrong way- <em>the wind was howling-</em> and then a monster appeared, pushing them towards rapids below.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those fools lacked teamwork. How had they even gotten <strong>this</strong> far?</em>
</p>
<p>The boat capsized, and they were split apart.</p>
<p>And from inside the sword Vaati <em>screamed</em>, his body being <em>ripped apart</em> as the swords were separated from each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>He was used to pain by now.</p>
<p>But this was different. Unique.</p>
<p>He was in four places at once- he was part of the sword. Of <em>course</em> he’d feel pulled apart if the swords were separated. But he hadn’t expected it to <em>hurt</em> so much. Like he was being pulled apart, limb from limb. A new form of torture.</p>
<p>Once more, he found himself wishing for the seal’s torture. He’d known it well, and could force his mind to ignore the pain. This was <em>worse</em>, because it was <em>new</em>.</p>
<p>New pain you couldn’t ignore.</p>
<p>“Vaati. Are you in there?”</p>
<p>A voice managed to pull through the fog in his brain, and with some effort, he was able to determine who was speaking. Vio. The smart one.</p>
<p>It hurt to project his form through the sword, but he managed it. He had to ignore the pain, pretend it didn’t hurt. He couldn’t let on to this stupid <em>hero</em> that it felt like he was being split apart into four neat little pieces, that every part of him <em>ached</em>.</p>
<p>“Hmm… I see you can still show yourself. I suppose that’s good, then.”</p>
<p>“And what exactly do <em>you</em> want?”</p>
<p>“Are you able to contact the others? Do you have any idea where they are?”</p>
<p>“It’s disorienting enough being separated.” His tone was sharper than intended- he was letting on too much. Even that caused Vio to raise an eyebrow… not from concern, but curiosity. “I haven’t attempted to see where they are, and they haven’t attempted to speak with me. They’re far too stupid to remember, I’d imagine.”</p>
<p>Vio sighed, but didn’t argue.</p>
<p>He may have been the most dangerous Link of the bunch, given his capacity to <em>scheme</em>, but at least he had a brain. Vaati would take dangerous and smart over harmless but infuriatingly stupid.</p>
<p>“We should all still try to meet at Death Mountain. There should be a small village at the base- can you tell the others to meet up there?”</p>
<p>“And why should I do <em>that?</em>”</p>
<p>“Because the sooner that our swords are reunited, the sooner that your form will stabilize. You can barely even show yourself right now, and given your expression, I’d assume you’re in a fair amount of pain.”</p>
<p>“Wh-What?! How can you-“</p>
<p>“How can I tell? Because your reaction just gave it away.”</p>
<p>“Ghh…” Maybe he <em>did</em> prefer the stupid ones, actually. He hated being read so easily, <em>especially</em> by a Link. “Fine. I’ll speak with them. But I make no promises as to what they actually <em>do</em>. You can’t fix stupidity.”</p>
<p>With that, he finally allowed himself to go back into the sword. It still hurt, but at least there was less <em>exertion</em>. However… it was still going to take some time before he could do it again. For now, he’d rest. Let himself recover.</p>
<p>He’d talk to those other morons later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slip through my fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green was somewhere warm. Hot, actually- Vaati could feel the grit of sand against the blade of the four sword. It was irritating. He didn’t exactly have skin, but it still rubbed at him in the worst way.</p>
<p>Painful.</p>
<p>Awful.</p>
<p>Honestly, just <em>incredibly</em> unpleasant.</p>
<p>“You need to hurry up before you die of dehydration.”</p>
<p>Vaati was floating above Green, having finally gathered the energy to project his form. He floated up, up- to the north, there was a town. Not big, but… at the very least, it wasn’t a mirage.</p>
<p>“Move it. Keep going north.”</p>
<p>“Why… should I do that?”</p>
<p>“There’s a town. Unless you’d rather die?”</p>
<p>“Of course not…”</p>
<p>He could see that the heat was bothering the hero. How he’d even <em>gotten</em> here, Vaati didn’t know- he couldn’t dwell on it too long, and he didn’t entirely care. He just needed to make sure that the stupid hero didn’t up and <em>die</em>.</p>
<p>“Vio wants to meet back up. He said he’d make his way to the village by the base of Death Mountain.”</p>
<p>“Vio did? But…”</p>
<p>“Less talking, more walking. Save your breath, fool.”</p>
<p>By the mercy of the goddesses, Green had enough smarts to listen to him in this. At the rate he was going, it would likely take a good long while before he reached the town… he must not have been used to the heat. Then again, Vaati wasn’t either- the only reason it wasn’t bothering him was likely because of the sword. And even then, it was still <em>uncomfortable</em>. Just… he wasn’t going to die of dehydration, because he literally couldn’t.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he had to go back into the sword. Staying out was <em>agony</em>- but he didn’t let his consciousness drift yet. He had to make sure Green actually made it to the town, because if he died in the desert then part of Vaati’s soul would be <em>stuck</em> there, get buried in sand, and cause him eternal agony beyond what he’d already been cursed to. If he even <em>lived</em> through one of the Links dying, that was.</p>
<p>“Oh.. we’re here…”</p>
<p>The relief in Green’s voice was immediately audible, and though Vaati couldn’t see at the moment, he could hear the boy heading into some sort of store. A shop with drinks, he realized after a moment- he could hear the sounds of desperate gulping, followed by the clinking of rupees as he paid for more water after that.</p>
<p>“Don’t get distracted. Hurry up and return to central Hyrule.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah… I’ll move out once I’m ready. Wandering back into the desert right now would kill me.”</p>
<p>“…Fine. But don’t get <em>distracted</em>, hero.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>“<em>Good</em>.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Blue was someplace cold. Vaati didn’t like being in cold places- he was very much a <em>summer</em> sort of person, and being part of the sword, it was somehow worse. The colder the blade got, the more the cold <em>stung</em>. Extreme heat had been unpleasant, but cold was different. Sharper.</p>
<p>Painful. Horribly painful.</p>
<p>How had the little brat even gotten himself here? He’d fallen from a <em>river</em>. At least Vio’s location had made sense… the forest they’d been in was dark, but there was a river nearby. A logical conclusion. Green had made less sense… actually, no. How <em>had</em> Green gotten himself in a <em>desert?!</em></p>
<p>Ugh. Whatever. Maybe this little punk had gotten himself so lost that he’d thought <em>snowpeak</em> was <em>death mountain.</em></p>
<p>“Blue. Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>He was still aching from the desert, and the cold was doing him no favors. He didn’t have the energy to project his form, not right now. But at the very least, his voice could be heard.</p>
<p>“Blue. Are you so stupid that you’ve forgotten what I sound like, or are you just too cold to hear me?”</p>
<p>“Urgh, shut UP! Don’t call me Blue- the others aren’t here, I must be the only one now!”</p>
<p>“… you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“<em>Quiet</em>, you.”</p>
<p>“Vio and Green are going to be meeting at the village at the base of Death Mountain. In case you haven’t realized, this is <em>not</em> Death Mountain.”</p>
<p>“I know that, stupid! But I’m helping someone right now- something that a <em>hero</em> does?”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And I don’t even need to <em>go</em> to Death Mountain, because the lady I just helped said that stupid Vaati is right here!”</p>
<p>It was a trap. Instantly, he could tell- the wind was howling, but there wasn’t a <em>voice</em> to it. He could tell if it was <em>his</em> magic, <em>his</em> winds. This was something else entirely, but that stupid boy was none the wiser.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a <em>fool!</em> You’re going to get yourself <em>killed</em>, you damnable child!”</p>
<p>“Shut UP! I don’t need some stupid <em>spirit</em> telling me what to do- I’m gonna go in there, kill that stupid demon, and prove that I’M the best!”</p>
<p>“Would you listen to someone else for <em>once</em> in your life? You’re going to get yourself <em>killed</em>. That is <em>not </em>Vaati in there, you’re being <em>tricked</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m not an idiot! I can’t be tricked so easily!”</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> an idiot!”</p>
<p>That was clearly the wrong thing to say- he could feel the fool run deeper into the cave, feel the winds howling- feel the <em>cold</em> that hurt even <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>So cold.</p>
<p>Too cold.</p>
<p>It… hurt…</p>
<p>Frozen.</p>
<p>Blue was</p>
<p>frozen</p>
<p>cold</p>
<p>help</p>
<p>h ur ts…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. fr a gm ent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke, he was with Red.</p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>Cold.</p>
<p>Hurt so much.</p>
<p>Red.</p>
<p>Where is Red?</p>
<p>He forced himself to project his form, but no Red.</p>
<p>He’d lost his blade?</p>
<p>Stolen.</p>
<p>His body was partially frozen- a leg wouldn’t move.</p>
<p>hurt</p>
<p>pain</p>
<p>so cold</p>
<p>he’d never liked the cold</p>
<p>where was red?</p>
<p>why couldn’t he see red?</p>
<p>he didn’t like the child</p>
<p>but he didn’t want this</p>
<p>
  <em>cold</em>
</p>
<p>it was dark here</p>
<p>when he’d been little</p>
<p>he’d been scared of the dark</p>
<p>a mouse in the forest</p>
<p>
  <em>where was that memory from? when was it from?</em>
</p>
<p>he wasn’t scared anymore</p>
<p>he was big now. he didn’t have to be scared</p>
<p>it was dark</p>
<p>it was cold</p>
<p>where was red?</p>
<p>he fell back into the sword. keeping a form hurt</p>
<p>too dark</p>
<p>cold</p>
<p>
  <em>help me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it hurts</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>where is he</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>help me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pain</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>cold</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>dark</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fraying threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Vaati?”</p>
<p>It was cold. Too cold.</p>
<p>He was in too much pain.</p>
<p>“…Vaati? Are you in there?”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Of course nothing did.</p>
<p>He was a sword. he had no mouth to open.</p>
<p>Goddesses, he wanted to go back to the seal. He craved it. That pain was familiar. Tolerable. <em>Warm</em>. His body was cold as ice. Damned Blue.</p>
<p>“Vaati? <em>Vaati!”</em></p>
<p>“C-Cold…”</p>
<p>His voice carried, enough that the Link- he couldn’t keep his mind straight long enough to tell which one it was- could hear him.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Stop goofing around! I need you to show yourself, we need to talk. I need your help.”</p>
<p>“C-Can’t… Come out…”</p>
<p>“I said, stop goofing! Things are serious!”</p>
<p>“N-Not… joking…” Cold. Pain. The Link’s voice hurt his ears- he didn’t have ears- and his mind was swimming. “B-Blue… frozen… R-Red… missing…”</p>
<p>“Wh-What?”</p>
<p>“C-Cold… hurt… c-can’t… move…”</p>
<p>“Vaati, I need you to slow down. What do you mean by all that?”</p>
<p>“R-Red.. not with… sword… it’s dark… cold… c-cold…”</p>
<p>“Red is somewhere cold?”</p>
<p>“B-Blue… cold… I-I’m… cold… R-Red… missing…”</p>
<p>“Damn… what the hell is going on with them?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t say. It hurt too much to do anything. He felt like he was dying, but he knew he couldn’t die. Or at least… he <em>assumed </em>he couldn’t. He didn’t know what would happen if one of the Links died… maybe it would be better to assume it <em>would</em> kill him. And how long until he got used to <em>this</em> pain? How long until <em>this</em> became normal? Being cold made it worse. Being cold made his movements sluggish and his mind fogged up.</p>
<p>“Vaati, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>It was all he <em>could</em> do right now. His brain felt as if it was growing slower with each passing second, but there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>“It’s Green. I’m out of the desert now. I haven’t met up with the others yet, though. Haven’t found them.”</p>
<p>That made sense. Red was gone, Blue was frozen <em><strike>dying</strike></em>, and Vio was…</p>
<p>He hadn’t gone back to Vio. He tried, for a second.</p>
<p>Dark.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>Scared.</p>
<p>Vio too?</p>
<p>Vio wasn’t with his sword either.</p>
<p>“Vaati, I need to ask you something. Do you know the name Ganon?”</p>
<p>Ganon. <em>Ganon</em>. Think. Did he know it? Did he know who that was? No, Ganon was <em>after</em> his time. Ganon was after him. Right? Maybe. He didn’t know. There’d been no Ganon when he was young. He’d been the greatest threat that Hyrule had ever seen- taken pride in it. No Ganon, only Vaati.</p>
<p>“N-No… I don’t…”</p>
<p>“Well… I think he may be behind a lot of what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Vaati was silent. Speaking hurt. Everything was cold. Too cold. Blue was dying. If Blue died, his sword died. <em>If Blue’s sword died, he died</em>. Death had always sounded like a release, in the seal. Like freedom. Something warm and soft and gentle.</p>
<p>This wasn’t any of that. It was worse. The pain was worse. He didn’t care if it’d stop, if it got so much worse before the end.</p>
<p>“Either way, I need to go to Death Mountain. I need to meet up with Vio.”</p>
<p>No… too late. Vio was gone too. Missing. Missing like Red.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go. Vaati, can you try to reach the others? Just… keep trying for them. They won’t be dead.”</p>
<p>The only other one with his sword was Blue. Blue, who was frozen. Blue, who was dying, who was killing <em>him</em> too.</p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Too much pain.</p>
<p>“Just… keep trying, Vaati. Don’t give up. Don’t die on me, either. I don't want you dying.”</p>
<p>“wh..at..?”</p>
<p>He wanted him… alive?</p>
<p>Nobody wanted that. He was a demon. A threat. A <em>problem</em>. He’d made himself immortal, so the goddesses had given him a fate worse than death in punishment. Decided to laugh at him, give him the gift of eternal life so he could live the pain of eternal torment.</p>
<p>But someone <em>wanted</em> him alive.</p>
<p>So he cast his mind out, and reached for Blue once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thaw the frozen heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat.</p>
<p>The first thing he noticed was <em>heat.</em></p>
<p>He’d heard that sometimes, when you froze to death, it felt warm. <em>Hot</em>. It was a strange thing, where people would lose rationality and feel hot, so hot, that they’d remove the clothes that were protecting them from freezing.</p>
<p>He was dying, then.</p>
<p>The sword was hot, so <em>hot</em>- burning.</p>
<p>Melting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fire-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”</em>
</p>
<p>When Vaati’s consciousness finally stabilized, it was to the sound of Red screaming and crying and yelling, and Blue shouting and yelling and trying to pry the other off of him. It was noisy, so <em>noisy</em>- but at least the cold wasn’t as bad. Wasn’t as painful.</p>
<p><em>Somehow</em>, he’d survived.</p>
<p>“Will you <em>shut up?</em>” Projecting himself from the sword was still <em>difficult</em>, still <em>painful</em>, but not… <em>as</em> painful. He tried to ignore the ice that clung to his form, the frostbite that had turned his metallic fingers a sickly blue-black. It wasn’t important- if he was <em>alive</em>, that was what's important. He could fix the rest later. As it was, he was already being a kill-joy in some sort of <em>happy reunion</em>. “Blue- you almost <em>died</em>, and almost <em>killed me with you</em>. And Red- <em>where is your sword?</em>”</p>
<p>“I-I… I lost it…”</p>
<p>“You <em>WHAT?!</em>”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorryyyyyyyyyy!!”</p>
<p>“Would you shut up, Vaati? Bullying him over this isn’t gonna fix it. We just need to find it and bring it back- which, isn’t that something <em>you</em> could help with?”</p>
<p>“I… I tried. But I don’t know where it is. Wherever it’s being held, it’s <em>dark</em>. Lonely. I couldn’t feel anything, and… with <em>Blue’s</em> little mistake, I was barely even able to stay conscious.”</p>
<p>“Y-Your hands…” Red tried to grab at him, to inspect the damage, but Vaati pulled back as far as he could. “We can try to heal them, maybe we could go to a fairy fountai-“</p>
<p>“Don’t bother. They wouldn’t waste their magic on me, and it’s not something that <em>needs</em> to be fixed. My body is the sword, not this projected form.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. Just hurry up and move. Green said he was going to keep moving towards Death Mountain.”</p>
<p>“What about Vio?”</p>
<p>“He… I don’t know. He lost his sword too. But he said he was going to go there, and he’s not stupid enough to lie about that.”</p>
<p>Vio was the only clever one in the bunch. He was the schemer, the <em>crafty</em> one. He probably had a plan. There was no way he would’ve gotten himself kidnapped or killed, and he wasn’t dumb enough to simply <em>lose</em> his sword, like a certain <em>someone else</em>. He had to be planning something, doing something.</p>
<p>And if it involved giving up his sword…</p>
<p>The realization struck Vaati that <em>whatever</em> Vio was doing, it was most certainly <em>not</em> something safe.</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to keep moving. How about we get off this <em>damn mountain</em> first, though?”</p>
<p>Both of the Links nodded, and Vaati went back into the sword. There was another voice who piped up as soon as he’d gone away- a… fairy? He wasn’t going to ask how Red had managed to find a <em>fairy</em> to join them, but if she was able to get them <em>out</em> of here, he couldn’t complain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He didn’t recognize the place that the fairy had taken them too, but Vaati didn’t like it, either. Something in the air here was… <em>off</em>. Wrong. It was too heavy, and it took him longer than it should’ve to realize that it was because of <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Or rather, his body and his magic. It was still hard getting used to the idea of them being <em>separate things</em>.</p>
<p>He could hear voices talking. Red, Blue, and… Vio?</p>
<p>No, that was <em>not</em> Vio. That sword was a <em>fake</em>, a <em>scam</em>- but he didn’t say anything. Not yet. Not because he couldn’t, but rather… because giving himself away to the enemy would be a fool’s play.</p>
<p>And another fake sword. He claimed that Green was <em>dead</em>, that he’d been burnt to ashes-</p>
<p>
  <em>“DON’T YOU LIE TO ME, YOU STUPID FAKE!”</em>
</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected it to be <em>Blue</em> who would remember what he’d said- although, all things considered, he was glad that Blue really had understood that one of <em>them</em> dying meant that <em>he</em> would die as well. Maybe it would make that little idiot put a little more value into his own life.</p>
<p>Stone fragments of the false four sword were thrown at an apparition of Vio, who vanished into the air- and in his place, was a Poe.</p>
<p>Really? <em>That</em> was the best his body could send? Just a big Poe?</p>
<p>That was a little insulting, really. Assuming that they couldn’t even handle a <em>Poe</em>, that these little brats would be defeated <em>that easily-</em></p>
<p>“<em>WHY CAN’T I HIT THIS THING?!”</em></p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>Vaati really had no advice to offer Blue- he was usually the one <em>sending</em> the monsters, not <em>fighting</em> them. The sword couldn’t make contact in the darkness of this temple, and it was <em>really</em> dark. Unless they could blow the roof off this place, he didn’t know how they could possibly get enough light in here to <em>deal</em> with this stupid thing.</p>
<p>“Red! What about those torches?” The fairy’s voice called out, but Vaati didn’t know what good <em>that</em> would do. After all, you’d need a <em>fire</em> to light them. Red didn’t even have his sword, how could he <em>possibly</em>-</p>
<p>“Fire rod!”</p>
<p>Maybe it was best he just stop at this point, seeing how everyone was determined to prove him a fool at the most <em>optimal</em> moments. He was grateful he at least hadn’t said anything out loud, so he could keep all of that to himself.</p>
<p>He didn’t show himself until they’d exited the temple, coming out of the sword to the sight of Blue and the fairy consoling Red, who was crying. Again.</p>
<p>“V-Vaati, it’s not true, right? Green isn’t dead, <em>right?</em> A-And Vio didn’t do all that, <em>right???</em>”</p>
<p>“Tch- first of all, if Green was <em>dead</em>, I wouldn’t be here at all. I’d be dead as well- did you forget what I told Blue already?”</p>
<p>Despite Vaati’s tone, Red visibly grew more excited when he spoke. Honestly, what a <em>child</em>. Such an irritation.</p>
<p>“And secondly: no, that was <em>not</em> Vio. Perhaps <em>visually</em> he was a good imitation, but his sword was an obvious <em>fake</em>. Vio’s sword is still nowhere near us.”</p>
<p>His soul was still being ripped apart, torn in four different directions. But it was surprising what levels of pain a person could grow tolerant to… and after nearly freezing to death, this was honestly far more pleasant. Not as comfortable as the <em>seal’s</em> eternal torture, but still ‘pleasant’. Or at least, as pleasant as the goddesses allowed him.</p>
<p>“Now, we need to get to Death Mountain already. Green is likely already there, and Vio could’ve made it there <em>days</em> ago. Hurry it up.”</p>
<p>“I can help us! From here, it should be simple to warp us there!” The fairy had a smile in her voice, and Vaati did his best to hide the way he rolled his eye. “Just hang on, everyone- we’ll be there in just a moment!”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dangerous paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They appeared near Green, and instantly Vaati felt <em>better</em>. Only a little- but having two of their swords in one place… his soul wasn’t in <em>quite</em> as much pain. He wasn’t being stretched <em>quite</em> as thin.</p>
<p>Goddess, he hated feeling <em>glad</em> to see one of those little punks again, but he was grateful for it.</p>
<p>They defeated a monster together, and then there was quiet. The air was heavy with <em>danger</em>, Vaati could sense his body’s power <em>thriving</em> in the region. This quiet would not last long, he was <em>certain</em> of it.</p>
<p>But he’d let them talk for a few moments.</p>
<p>He was too exhausted and in too much pain to care, anyways.</p>
<p>A few moments wasn’t long enough, though. The reunion was cut short- more monsters, too many for them to deal with as they were. They only had two swords and three Links, and this mountain was dangerous terrain. It was better to run, <em>safer</em> to run.</p>
<p>They ended up at a river of lava- maybe it <em>hadn’t</em> been safer to run. Maybe they’d been better off before. If one of those little punks ended up in the lava, he was going to kill their ghosts <em>so many times</em> after they died-</p>
<p>“Vio!!”</p>
<p>Red’s voice called out, and after a few moments, Vaati realized that another sword was here. <em>Vio was here</em>. He reached out his mind, about to project himself from Vio’s sword- but he felt a hand over the pommel, covering the gem that allowed him to take a physical form.</p>
<p>Vio didn’t want him showing himself.</p>
<p>Vio was <em>absolutely</em> plotting something dangerous, then.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t tell them anything.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vio’s voice was barely above a whisper, completely inaudible to anyone else. He was pretending to join the other side, it seemed like… then this was an act to convince that <em>shadow</em> that had appeared, more than anyone else.</p>
<p>But Blue was already hopping mad, and Red was crying… and Green was challenging him to a duel.</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>The Link had sparred before, but this was different. And in all honesty… Vaati didn’t know if the sword would <em>let</em> them harm each other, which would make it all the more difficult for Vio to earn that shadow’s trust.</p>
<p>Which meant that Vaati, as much as he hated it, had to help make this plan work out.</p>
<p>The sword was blessed, forged in a way that it couldn’t truly be used against those who were wielding it. He couldn’t remember anything from the time around when it had first been created to <em>kill</em> him, so long ago, but he could only imagine that was because of what the sword did. After all, it would be fairly useless as a weapon if it split you apart, and you could instantly kill yourself by mistake.</p>
<p>So, to keep it from protecting either of the Links, Vaati called upon his magic. His power had left him, it was with his body up in the clouds- but he still had <em>something</em>. All he had to do was choke out the light, just for a minute. Just for long enough that Vio could gain that copy’s trust.</p>
<p>The light of the blade grew dim, grew weak.</p>
<p>Another thing that would work in Vio’s favor- by all accounts, it would look as if the sword was losing power because the Links were fighting.</p>
<p>This damned thing was <em>strong</em>, and he hated it. No wonder it had killed him so many times- suppressing its power was <em>exhausting</em>. Whatever Vio was trying to do, he needed to <em>hurry up and do it already</em>.</p>
<p>He could hear- <em>feel?</em>- the pommel of Vio’s blade get slammed into Green’s stomach.</p>
<p>Green’s blade dropped to the ground, and Vio left.</p>
<p>His soul was being stretched apart again, but all he could hear was that shadow’s laughter.</p>
<p>Laughter.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Yelling from Blue and Red.</p>
<p>And eventually, Vaati passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vaati! Vaati, hurry up and say something!”</p>
<p>He could feel one of them waving their sword around wildly- Blue, probably. It wasn’t like it would do anything to wake him up, you couldn’t really shake a sword awake- but the yelling had been enough to do the trick, Vaati projecting himself from the sword after checking to see if he could sense Vio anywhere nearby.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Tell us what Vio’s doing! Tell us right now!!”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“What?! Are you betraying us?!”</p>
<p>“No- use your <em>mind</em> for once, Blue. Just think about it. If I show myself while he’s with that copy, suddenly the enemy knows that the swords allow all of you to remain connected. And as soon as they know <em>that</em>, they’ll throw Vio and his sword right into death mountain.”</p>
<p>Blue just started kicking at the dirt, while Green was pacing back and forth. It appeared that there was something on his mind- it made sense, considering he was who Vaati figured was the second-smartest of the bunch. Not a schemer like Vio was, but he was a leader, and could plan like one.</p>
<p>“Fairy- what about you? Do you think you’d be able to spy on them? We need to be able to get there in time if Vio gets himself into trouble.”</p>
<p>“He’s <em>already</em> in troubl—”</p>
<p>“Into <em>danger</em> then, Blue.”</p>
<p>The little fairy nodded her head, before flying off. Vaati wasn’t sure what to do, and he hated that- he wasn’t a fan of just… <em>waiting</em>. He’d never been the most patient person, and knowing that the very most he could do was <em>listen</em> was <em>infuriating</em>.</p>
<p>However… listening still wasn’t a bad idea. He let his consciousness drift back to where Vio was, back to his sword- he couldn’t help but notice that Red’s sword seemed to be close by. How he’d missed that before, he didn’t know.. but he’d give himself a break, considering how much else had been going on.</p>
<p>The copy and Vio were talking about <em>something</em>- the name Ganon came up again. In some ways, it was <em>frustrating</em>- how <em>dare</em> some stupid monster usurp him as Hyrule’s greatest foe! <em>He</em> was the greatest sorcerer and villain that Hyrule had ever known- not some stupid <em>pig!</em> He’d spent <em>years</em> working up the power to conquer, and some two-bit villain was just going to come along using <em>his</em> body and <em>his</em> magic to take over Hyrule? No way, he was <em>not</em> going to let that happen. Maybe once they’d defeated that Ganon, he could break out of the sword and claim Hyrule for himself, in its weakened state…</p>
<p>Eh. Nope, he had a feeling he knew exactly how that’d go, given the brats. And if he was going to be stuck in the sword, he’d rather it be as this weird spirit-existence. At least this way, he didn’t have to get worried about getting stabbed over and over.</p>
<p>The conversation continued on for a while with topics that utterly bored Vaati, until the two eventually separated, walking away from where the sword was. Irksome, <em>inconvenient</em>- but understandable, if Vio was pretending to have betrayed the light. Assuming that he’d get nothing else from spying, he projected himself back out from Green’s sword, sitting in the air.</p>
<p>“Before you ask, <em>Blue</em>, I heard nothing of importance. I’m here because they’re nowhere near the sword, and simply waiting about is boring.”</p>
<p>The little brat just scoffed, and Vaati ignored him. The four of them waited in relative quiet, making their way up the mountain somewhat to a safer position- the only real sounds were from Red, repeatedly asking anxious questions of them all.</p>
<p>Vaati was growing irritated, about to turn to him and tell him to just <em>shut up</em>- when the fairy returned, zipping as quick as she could towards them.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have to hurry, Vio needs our help!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vio and Red’s swords were somewhere hot. <em>Really</em> hot. Far hotter than the desert had been. Given where they were, it was obvious what that meant- <em>the crater</em>. That damned shadow was going to throw the blades into death mountain, and considering what Vaati could hear through the swords… Vio was going in with them too.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not if he had anything to say about it. He was <strong>not</strong> going to die here because of some <strong>stupid copy-</strong></em>
</p>
<p>“VIOOOOO!!”</p>
<p>Red’s awful whine was the Links’ battle cry as they broke onto the scene, the three of them working together to free Vio and their swords. Finally, <em>finally</em>- Vaati hadn’t realized how <em>nice</em> it had been for the four of them to be together until they’d been <em>apart</em> for so long. His soul was all back in <em>one place</em>, each of the blades and the Links <em>together</em> again.</p>
<p>Resonant, <em>powerful</em>. They’d grown, and he had too. He’d never tell them, but he was grateful they were alive- not just because of the threat to his own life, but just… because he was.</p>
<p>It was like he had his <em>full</em> magic power back, almost. He could feel a power of his own, growing within the blade and shining outwards- like the blade he remembered seeing the first time. That <em>light</em>, the one that had killed him so many times- <em>how ironic</em>. A blade forged to kill him, and now he was part of what gave it power. Part of that radiant light he’d hated so much.</p>
<p>The shadow’s screams were agonizing, <em>familiar.</em> An echo of his own, in a sense- he knew what it felt like. He knew how it <em>hurt</em>.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t hold pity for the shadow, because he knew <em>that</em> hurt <em>worse</em>.</p>
<p>There was a grand reunion between the four of them, which Vaati kept out of. He was tired and <em>confused</em>, to a degree, as to how someone like <em>him</em> could really be a part of a sword like this. How someone like <em>him</em> could’ve had a power like <em>that</em>. Something so… <em>helpful</em>.</p>
<p>In some strange way, it was… <em>familiar</em>. Being helpful to hylians. Something long-buried, long-forgotten. A part of him that had always wanted to <em>help</em>- that had only ever craved affection, craved <em>approval</em>. Someone who had wanted so <em>desperately</em> to be acknowledged, before that want got twisted up into something <em>darker</em>.</p>
<p>He didn’t know that part of himself anymore, and he didn’t <em>want</em> to know it. He’d rather those memories stay lost in the dark, where they couldn’t hurt him.</p>
<p>The only one of the Links who seemed quiet still was, as ever, Vio. Vaati couldn’t help but pay attention… and after a few moments, decided to simply talk to him.</p>
<p>“That was a fairly risky plan you attempted.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware. But… things worked out in the end.”</p>
<p>“Heh.” Vaati rolled his eyes, further amused by the confused look on Vio’s face. “So you really are just the same as the rest of them. You act aloof, sure… but you’re as much of an idiotic optimist as they all are.”</p>
<p>“If you want to view me that way, then be my guest.”</p>
<p>“You’re thinking about that copy though, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Shadow. His name was Shadow.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Either way, people like that don’t want <em>pity</em>.”</p>
<p>“I- I’m not pitying him. Just… thinking.”</p>
<p>“Thinking what? That it’s a <em>shame?</em> Don’t waste your energy- bleeding hearts wish to save <em>everyone</em>, but some people are beyond help.”</p>
<p>“But… you’re <em>Vaati</em>, and you’re helping us now.”</p>
<p>“I- that- that’s beside the point. It doesn’t matter who <em>I</em> am, because I’m stuck in the sword. I didn’t have a choice in the matter here.”</p>
<p>“But… neither did he. I was just thinking… if Ganon hadn’t been around, perhaps we could have been friends. Perhaps… he could’ve been on our side.”</p>
<p>Soft, too soft. Some people were just <em>villains</em>. Born evil, like him. <em>Beyond saving</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or, was it just that nobody had ever considered him worth the effort, nobody had cared enough when he’d been young, had paid him any attention when he’d so desperately cried out for help, he’d screamed as his body changed into a monster and had only been cut down-</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re a fool. A complete and utter fool.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Miss me when I'm gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fairy had told all of them to gather at the four sword’s sanctuary, warping them there. The six maidens who’d been <em>supposed</em> to strengthen the seal were there, looking down on the four Links. Together, their power was enough to take the Links where they needed to go.</p>
<p>The palace of winds. His palace.</p>
<p>Though, it wasn’t entirely <em>his</em> anymore, he supposed. Still, his heart soared with nostalgia upon entering the tower. This was <em>his</em> place, he’d tormented Hyrule from this tower more than once now- even though he was now firmly <em>against</em> his body, he still felt some pride as to what he’d accomplished as Hyrule’s Greatest Sorcerer. It wasn’t much, perhaps, but he’d take whatever sort of recognition he could <em>get</em>. Infamy was better than nothing, he’d say.</p>
<p>When they got to the palace, there was a knight waiting for them. Vaati didn’t have to show himself to sense that the man was utterly <em>drenched </em>in his magic- he was barely able to bark out a warning before the knight attacked them.</p>
<p>However… the Links didn’t want to fight him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why not?</em>
</p>
<p>“Father, listen to us! We don’t want to hurt you!”</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>Vaati didn’t know family. He’d never had a family. He’d been alone, for as long as he could remember.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not true. Not true. He hadn’t always been alone. <strong>He’d</strong> raised him. <strong>He’d</strong> been there for him. <strong>He’d</strong> been there when Vaati had <strong>died-</strong></em>
</p>
<p>No. He’d been <em>alone</em>. He didn’t <em>want</em> to remember that, he didn’t <em>want</em> to remember the name or the face, he didn’t want to remember the <em>disappointment-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, what a vile form you’ve taken…</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. <em>Wasn’t fair.</em> He’d <em>ignored</em> him, he’d practically <em>abandoned </em>him, but then <em>he</em> got to be the hero, the <em>good guy</em>, he’d decided Vaati was <em>beyond saving, wasn’t worth the help-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It hurt. It hurt so bad. He hadn’t wanted it to go this far. He didn’t want to be a monster. He reached out his hands, but they were scary. <strong>He </strong>was scary. He’d called for the person who’d raised him, and seen nothing but hate. Disappointment. <strong>Fear</strong>. He was crying, begging, praying for <strong>someone</strong> to hear him, for Link to save him from himself, for Ezlo to just <strong>recognize</strong> him, he was <strong>sorry</strong>, he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sword was thrust through his eye, and he’d screamed, despite not having a mouth. It hurt. It hurt more knowing he was beyond saving. He could hear Ezlo through the sword, speaking as if he was only a disappointment. A failure. Link was a better child than he’d ever been. It wasn’t fair. Not fair at all. He was <strong>sorry</strong>, but he couldn’t take it back. Couldn’t undo what he’d done. Couldn't undo the pain he'd caused. He'd gotten the punishment he'd deserved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the seal, he’d begged forgiveness. He’d begged the goddesses for quiet. He’d begged to be let out, so that he could die in peace. Instead, it had hurt. Constant pain. He didn’t deserve the quiet, so instead, he’d begged to forget.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They’d granted him that, at least.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And instead of peace, it made him even more of the monster his father had always known he was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Monster monster monster monster monster monster monst-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vaati! Get it together!”</em>
</p>
<p>His mind was snapped back to reality at the sound of Vio’s voice, realizing he was still in the sword, and they were still in their battle.</p>
<p>“Wh-What?”</p>
<p>“We need your help, the sword won’t work without you!”</p>
<p>“M-My…?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you!”</p>
<p>“I… can’t, I… I’m not some stupid <em>hero</em>, I’m not <em>like you—</em>”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Don’t you realize how many times you’ve helped us already?”</p>
<p>green was speaking, and Vaati hated how <em>genuine</em> he sounded. He hated green the most. Always had. What a horrible colour. green was the colour of the one who’d killed him, it was the colour his father had worn, the colour of that hat, those eyes that had looked at him with such <em>disappointment-</em></p>
<p>“Shut up! Shut <em>up!</em> I won’t listen to your lies! You want me <em>dead!</em>”</p>
<p>“I don’t! <em>None</em> of us do! We wouldn’t be here without you, and we won’t get out of this without you! We <em>need</em> your <em>help!</em>”</p>
<p>He hated it. Hated that green was saying they needed him around. Hated that he <em>believed</em> it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm. He had to calm himself. Stay present. Don’t think about <strong>him</strong> right now. Think about him later.</em>
</p>
<p>As his mind calmed, the sword’s power began to swell up again. Unfamiliar, but not unwelcome- warm and <em>light</em>, something he knew he’d never get used to. A power that he didn’t <em>deserve</em>. A power that had been created to <em>kill him</em>, that he was now able to harness, to let flow through the blades, so that the Links could save their father.</p>
<p>Save him.</p>
<p>He wondered, as they broke the helmet keeping the man cursed, if his own father ever missed him after he’d died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Uncertain calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Links were able to save their father, but there wasn’t as much celebration as there should’ve been. He’d handed over the final key to Vaati’s palace, but still… the mood was quiet. Heavy.</p><p>“…Vaati, whatever happened, we <em>do</em> trust you-“</p><p>“Be quiet. I don’t wish to talk to you right now, <em>Green</em>.”</p><p>“But we <em>need</em> to talk about this, we need you to understand-“</p><p>“You need me to be <em>useful</em>. You need this <em>sword</em> to be useful. You don’t care at <em>all</em> about <em>me</em>- and do not lie. After all, I am the soul- the <em>mind</em> of the <em>demon</em> that you are working so very hard to defeat. You don’t want <em>me</em>, just this <em>sword</em>. I am a mere inconvenience who was tagged along with it.”</p><p>“That isn’t true. When I say we need <em>you</em>, I mean it. You’ve helped us- risked your <em>life</em> alongside us. You’ve acted selfish, sure, but you’ve kept helping, even when you didn’t need to put in the extra work.”</p><p>“You’re overthinking things.”</p><p>“I’m not. You’ve proven yourself to all of us, Vaati.”</p><p>“You… You absolute moron.”</p><p>Vaati didn’t want to show himself, so he refused to project himself from the sword. He hated how… <em>genuine</em> that Green was. Hated it <em>so much</em>. He could see why he was the <em>hero</em>, the <em>trustworthy</em> one. See why people had chosen to rely on him. If things had been different, maybe <em>he</em> could've tried to rely on him too.</p><p>“Don’t be sad, Vaati! You can tell us anything!” Red was hugging the hilt of his sword- an absolutely stupid move, but Vaati couldn’t even properly scold him for it. “Whatever it is, we’ll try to help you!”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just… memories that were better left buried.”</p><p>“Something… sad?”</p><p>He could imagine what Red’s face looked like just from his tone of voice, and it was infuriating. He didn’t need <em>pity</em>, and he didn’t want compassion.</p><p>“Something <em>unnecessary</em>. Regardless of my past… I’m here now. So that doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>It was said to brush off the parts of his past he hated, but it meant more than that. Because… being here with all of them now, was… not terrible. It was better. He honestly didn’t mind it, and… he hated how they were able to comfort him. Hated that some part of him honestly wished they could’ve been friends, and hated that… as soon as they defeated his body and magic, he’d have to go back to the seal.</p><p>He’d return to sleep.</p><p>Up until now, he’d been angry about the thought of returning to the seal. Angry that he’d have to go back into his personal hell, that he’d have to ensure countless years more of torture. But now? Now, he was only <em>sad</em>. The hurt was of a different sort- the realization that he’d managed to figure out how to connect to another living being for the first time since he’d been so <em>very</em> young, and… now it was almost over.</p><p>But oh well. He had a role to play, so that’s what he’d do. And he couldn’t stand the thought of telling the Links what was going through his head- he didn’t want them trying to <em>help</em>. They didn’t need to bother themselves with <em>him</em>.</p><hr/><p>All that was left was to defeat his body, escaped from the blade, and then to defeat Ganon- the one who seemed to be pulling all the strings. One step at a time, focus on the evil in <em>front</em> of them, first. Focus on his body. It was surreal to think about, honestly- after all… this was <em>him, </em>technically. Had things been a little different, then his mind would’ve been with his body as well, and… he’d likely be just about to die. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>He disliked seeing how eerily <em>quiet</em> his body was when they began fighting. His memory could be spotty at points, sure, but he knew himself well enough to know he’d <em>always</em> loved the sound of his own voice. Taunting and tormenting the heroes foolish enough to stand against him was as much of a game as their battles had been, but this… he was quiet.</p><p>Well, perhaps that made sense. After all, he didn’t even have a <em>mind</em> anymore, really. Just a physical form and boundless dark magic.</p><p>The fight should’ve been easy, but… well, Vaati had always been sneaky, and more than willing to <em>cheat</em>. Apparently his body was no different. A horribly loud blast of magic shattered the platform the Links had been standing on, and they were falling.</p><p>Separated, <em>again</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t as bad, though. Vaati could feel them, and their swords were drawing them together. Pulling them closer. Blue, Red, and Green had already found each other, and there was-</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t trust him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s not Vio-</em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry. Shadow Link taught me a few things when we were together, I know how to get back up.”</p><p>
  <em>Why would Shadow try to help them?</em>
</p><p>He continued on, even telling them about Vaati’s weaknesses. He didn’t say anything, didn’t show himself… they regathered together on the level above, the <em>real</em> Vio coming back and Shadow slipping off. But…</p><p>Vaati couldn’t leave it at that. He had to see what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>He’d always been curious. It was a flaw of his.</em>
</p><p>He tried to reach his mind out to Shadow’s copy of the four sword. It wasn’t <em>real</em>- just an imitation. However… Vaati wasn’t exactly a <em>blessed</em> spirit or anything. He was a demon who’d been shoved into the role of a sword spirit, <em>hardly</em> the right person for the task. He had darkness within him still, he knew of it, and he just had to <em>reach…</em></p><p>“Why did you help them?”</p><p>When he projected himself from Shadow’s blade, he was little more than a shadow himself. A form cast alongside a wall, only his eye glowing red within his silhouette.</p><p>“<em>Wh-Who are you?!”</em></p><p>“The spirit of the four sword. And I’m the one asking questions. Why did you help them?”</p><p>“I— because I’m sick of taking orders from those two!” He seemed embarrassed, <em>frustrated</em>, but sincere. It was strange. But Vaati had no real time to think on it, because the boy continued to throw questions back at him. “Wait… does that mean you could tell? Every time I was faking? Why didn’t you ever say anything? <em>Warn them?</em>”</p><p>“I did, technically. But as for just then… I was curious. To see if… perhaps Vio was correct.”</p><p>“Correct about <em>what?</em>”</p><p>“That maybe… if things had been different, perhaps you <em>could</em> have gotten along. Been friends.”</p><p>“He… wanted to be friends? Really?”</p><p>“Yes. Though I think it foolish, he really did.”</p><p>Shadow looked down at his hands for a moment, before a grin returned to his face. His eyes were fired up and determined- they caught on the dark mirror hanging in the room, and Vaati understood.</p><p>“I understand. Well… I’ve got to return to the fight. Good luck to you.”</p><p>Shadow didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to- even once he returned to the others he could hear the sounds of glass shattering, and feel Shadow’s satisfaction almost as if it was his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Return home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaati was surprised that he felt nothing when his body was killed. He knew he was <em>truly</em> dead, too- there was no part of him that returned to the sword, nothing to be sealed and locked away. His body, his <em>power</em>… all of it was gone.</p>
<p>Honestly… at this point? Good riddance. He’d been alive for far too long already. Immortality wasn’t all it was cut out to be, apparently. Maybe that meant that this time, he could actually get some <em>rest</em> within the sword. He’d miss things, and he was <em>not</em> planning on sleeping <em>forever</em>… but it would be nice to get some true rest.</p>
<p>He didn’t intrude when the Links found Shadow beside the mirror, slowly fading. It wasn’t his time to speak, and he’d already gathered everything he’d needed from his conversation with him earlier.</p>
<p>Besides… he didn’t want to have to admit to Vio that he’d been wrong. He’d always been stubborn like that.</p>
<p>Vaati still had a job to do, too. Ganon- the sword seemed to know better than him, that this was an evil that he- <em>they</em>- couldn’t truly kill. One that needed to be sealed. Ganon was younger than him, but his evil… it was familiar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Warm, comforting darkness. The pull of <strong>hate</strong>, the whispers of madness he’d heard on the wind when only a child, that’d pulled him down to drown in an ocean of insanity.</em>
</p>
<p>Whatever this was, he’d deal with it. Consider it <em>revenge</em>, at least until someone else could destroy it for real.</p>
<p>The swords seemed to hold more power than they ever had, the Links- the <em>five</em> of them- all finally in harmony with each other. With every swing, Vaati could feel the power of the force within the sword growing, its white light shining brighter and brighter.</p>
<p>His own determination was within the blade, too. <em>No more of this. No more senseless hate and destruction. No more hurting others like this. I won’t let you drag more people down into that darkness of hatred. I refuse to let anyone suffer like I did. I refuse to let anyone suffer like those I <strong>hurt</strong> did. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I’m stopping this, now.</em>
</p>
<p>His will was joined with the sword, with everyone else, making it shine brighter than ever before. Together their power reached out, together they <em>fought</em>- and together, they cut Ganon down.</p>
<p>The Links had their own problem now, escaping a crumbling tower with princess Zelda- but Vaati had work of his own to do. The blade’s purpose was to seal evil, which meant it was now <em>his</em> duty to seal away Ganon. He didn’t know what he was doing, but… he had to do it. To trap that monster within this sword.</p>
<p>The strange thing was, that… for the first time, for <em>real,</em> he found that it didn’t hurt to be there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finally, after everything, it was time to return to the seal. Princess Zelda and the four Links were all there, standing around the pedestal of the sword. Vaati never thought he’d feel <em>nostalgic</em> for this place, and yet… here he was.</p>
<p>It was the closest he had to a <em>home</em> anymore, so perhaps that was why.</p>
<p>“W-Wait… if we put the sword back… what’ll happen to Vaati?”</p>
<p>Red’s voice shook, and Vaati sighed as he projected himself from the blade. The child couldn’t just let it go easy, could he?</p>
<p>But oh well. He felt that… it wouldn’t be right to go without at least saying goodbye.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about me. I’ll finally be having a <em>nap</em>- and I think I’ve just about earned one, after everything you brats put me through.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re sad about this too then, hmm?”</p>
<p>Vio had a smirk on his face, which Vaati decided to simply ignore. He wasn’t going to give that little brat the time of day, if all he wanted was to tease him.</p>
<p>“Much to my <em>endless</em> regret… yes, I suppose I can say I <em>did</em> enjoy our little adventure together.”</p>
<p>“Will we ever get to see you again?”</p>
<p>“Green, you should be <em>hoping</em> that you <em>don’t</em>. If you’re drawing the four sword again, then that means something’s gone <em>horribly</em> wrong.”</p>
<p>“I- I know that. It’s just… it feels a little sad that you have to go back, after all that…”</p>
<p>“You’re thinking it’s unfair, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>All four of them nodded, to varying degrees- Vaati was happy, though he couldn’t ever admit that to their faces.</p>
<p>“Well, stop that. I have a role to play, and I don’t mind it. Being part of the four sword isn’t so bad, really. And… to be perfectly honest, I’m much happier that I ended up <em>on</em> your side than <em>against</em> you. If you really think it unfair, you can take it up with the goddesses. But, like I said… I’m about ready for a nap. All of you children are downright exhausting.”</p>
<p>He didn’t expect a hug, though he figured perhaps he maybe should’ve. Red was always the clingy sort, holding onto whoever he could- but he really hadn’t expected the <em>rest</em> of them to join, even stubborn Blue and aloof Vio.</p>
<p>“Now… you’d best look out for yourself once you’re all together again. Don’t go getting yourself killed once I’m not there to look out for you, understand?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d had a truly <em>genuine</em> smile on his face was, but he was certain that the one on his face as they returned the sword to its pedestal was an honest one.</p>
<p>And as he and the blade returned to their home, he was certain that this time, his sleep would be a peaceful one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we've finally reached the end. School caught up to me more than planned, so it took a few extra days to get the last chapter out- but thank you all so much for reading! It's made me so happy to see all of your comments and kudos, I really can't put into proper words just how much it all means to me. It was satisfying to finally get this idea out into a fic, it'd been floating around in my mind for ages but I could never figure out exactly how I wanted to make it work as a narrative. So, I'm glad it's done now!</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading, and until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>